A utility provider may install and maintain infrastructure to provide utility services to its customers. For example, a water utility provider may implement a fluid distribution system to distribute water to its customers. Over time, the interior of the fluid distribution system and its components (e.g., pipes, valves, couplings, etc.) may accumulate mineral deposits, causing the fluid distribution system to become less efficient at distributing the fluid.